


Ones are the Loneliest Numbers

by Musica



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musica/pseuds/Musica
Summary: Alya had learned holding fast to secrets can eat away at you. Especially when they’re not your secrets. For all her pride at being the smartest person in the room, it had become a double edged sword as the truth she had so long sought after became a curse.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 21
Kudos: 63





	1. Ones are the Loneliest Numbers/Ace in the Hole

**Author's Note:**

> If there's something I've learned about myself, it's that my specialty is in angst and drama. They come much more readily to me than fluff or romance. I also seem to have very active muses as I have multiple story ideas bouncing around at any given time. I am still working on HaHC (I swear!) but that is fully on my computer. Having a toddler means a. always being on the move and b. difficulty sharing things like keyboards. This story was written on my phone as a trial experience.
> 
> Edit: I'm seeing where the muses go. I debated adding chapters here or if I should try making a series (never done one before). Chapter titles may change because I can't decide on which theme I like better. Why a card theme? I really don't know but I like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya had learned holding fast to secrets can eat away at you. Especially when they’re not your secrets. For all her pride at being the smartest person in the room, it had become a double edged sword as the truth she had so long sought after became a curse.

“You sure you’re doing okay?”

“What? Yeah. I’m fine!” Marinette’s eyes were suddenly too wide in her face before she winced. “Sorry. I was spacing again, wasn’t I?”

“Just a bit,” Alya teased, an easy smile softening the offense.

“Sorry,” the ravenette said again with a duck of her head.

One hand came up to wave away the apology. “Don’t worry about it. I’m well versed in ‘ _Marinette’_ and I know you’re pushing deadlines.”

The mere mention of work triggered her best friend to lightly _thunk_ her head on the table with a groan. “Three days. I don’t know how I’m supposed to hand bead an entire gown in three days.”

“Same way you always do. Put Jagged Stone on loop, consume an unholy amount of caffeine, and forgo sleep,” Alya ticked off her fingers in a knowing fashion.

“Yeah, that sounds about right," Marinette's voice dejected as she rested her cheek on the table now.

"It _is_ right, unfortunately." Alya clucked her tongue before reaching over to pat her best friend's hair.

"You forgot the part with me stitching right until my supervisor walks in."

She took a deep sigh. "Just a bit longer, girl. You got this."

Marinette sat up and looked at her unfinished lunch with frustration. "Thanks. It's just, I don't know how anyone can perform at this level for so long. People aren't machines."

She withdrew her hand as Marinette sat back up, and it broke her heart to see her best friend sigh with defeat. " _Gabriel_ keeps a ridiculously high standard. You knew that long before applying for the internship."

"I did but it doesn't mean it doesn't suck."

"Truth." Alya popped her straw into her mouth and took a swig until air pulled at the ice with a wet sound. "I know you can push through. You got the spot by your own hands. Gabriel Agreste may not believe interns are human but he at least recognizes talent when it crosses his desk."

"I don't know if he thinks _anyone_ is human," she grumbled. Pale fingers idly toyed with her salad. "Have you talked with Adrien at all, lately?" Blue eyes glanced up through the black fringe of bangs, Marinette’s gaze tight at the corners.

"Not recently," Alya admitted softly, "but he's doing okay from what Nino's told me. You free next week? Maybe the four of us could get together, like we used to." She knew the answer even before the suggestion had left her mouth, but Alya couldn't help the hopeful tint to the words.

"I don't know, Alya. After this deadline, I'm looking at four more outfits-"

" _Please_ ," her voice insistent. "A few hours isn't going to kill you. You're not a machine, Mari. I love you, girl, but you're burning yourself out. I hate to see you do this to yourself."

Silence settled over their small table. Maybe she'd pushed too hard. The young woman opposite her was staring at the uneaten food like it was judging her. _In for a penny, in for a pound._ "A few hours to be human could give you a recharge,” Alya pressed a bit more.

"You're probably right," Marinette conceded.

"You _know_ I'm right," the quiet confidence in the statement infecting them both with smiles. "I'll talk with Nino, see if he can steal Adrien away from his machine overlord of a father, and we'll hang out like we've been talking about for months."

"Alya-"

"That's final." She was not going to give up when it came to her friends. Marinette had given an inch and by God Alya was going to keep it. One hand found her drink and Alya sucked on the straw to the sound of bare ice again.

A tiny, grateful smile pushed its way across Marinette's face. "Thanks." The smile did little to hide the wear from the girl's features; Alya could see the stress tucked away in the faint circles under blue eyes and the crease that had crept onto an nineteen year old's forehead. "I should get going. Those beads aren't going to sew themselves," her voice resigned as one hand pushed the unfinished food to the side.

"Marinette?"

"Hm?"

"You know you can talk to me, right? About anything." Hazel eyes bore into blue, hoping to convey the fullness of that statement.

"Thanks, Alya."

"I mean it. Anything at all. I'm worried about you, girl."

A somewhat brighter smile came her way. "I love you, too, but I don’t think you care to hear about the specifics of beading.”

“Doesn’t matter. For you, I’d listen to anything.”

* * *

It was dark in the apartment when Alya's key slid into the lock, the door otherwise soundless as it swung open. She took care to close it as quietly as she could before flipping the lock. Her own shoulders sank with relief as memory navigated the darkened rooms until she sat at her desk.

The enthusiasm of updating the hottest blog in Europe had faded in the past months but it was a project she could never part with. It was a large part of her identity and, even if she wanted to put distance between them, the Ladyblog called to her like an addiction. Cold light filled the room as the laptop threw her face into stark relief. The cable connected phone to computer as Alya downloaded the latest akuma footage and began typing up the accompanying article in the dim light of the screen.

Soft clicks pierced the silence of the room as Alya opened the fresh transfers. She scanned through the photos, trashing the blurred ones and a couple accidental shots of the ground. The first pass narrowed the selection down to a scant handful to use for the main image and accessories. The cursor hovered over the upper right corner before a soft click enlarged one of the options. It was a clean shot, and summed up the events succinctly: A bunch of civilians-turned-dogs were bearing down on the dynamic duo. Ladybug had stumbled, panic writ on her face as Chat reached to pull her up. To anyone else, it looked like a standard fight, but Alya picked out details she didn’t want to see, like the exhaustion clutching to Ladybug’s frame and haunting the corners of her eyes. Even Chat couldn’t disguise his weariness though it was more subtle, the set of his mouth and shoulders something Alya had learned to see in the past few months.

"You're not a machine, girl. Neither of you are.” The feeling of helplessness welled up again and pricked at her eyes. 'Helplessness' was the closest she could term it, the heavy, roiling ball of emotions that festered in her gut. The fox plush that sat on the bed was scooped up and cradled as the brunette allowed herself a small cry, hot tears leaking from behind glass lenses to trail down for little relief. Months of watching from the sidelines, of sitting across tables in silence as the puzzle pieces snapped together, as Alya Cesaire constructed the image of two teenagers struggling to balance their mundane lives with protecting Paris. The strange excuses, the missed parties, perpetually rescheduled dates, intentionally missed opportunities, and fallen friendships; Alya always was quick to forgive and never demand anything more than Marinette could give, but no one else saw it that way. _No one else knew._ It was all she could do to keep Nino in Adrien’s corner as his circle of friends likewise diminished.

Alya had learned holding fast to secrets can eat away at you. _Especially_ when they’re not your secrets. For all her pride at being the smartest person in the room, it had become a double edged sword as the truth she had so long sought after became a curse.

The fox plush had weathered many long nights with Alya crying in frustration as Ladybug continually rebuffed Chat Noir only to stare sadly at _Gabriel_ magazines over late night calls about nothing.

 _He’s right there_ , Alya wanted to scream, to whisper. _We’re right here. Stop trying to do it all alone_. Fingers dug into the stuffed animal for what little comfort they could glean. For all her wishes, it would never be Trixx.

They say one is the loneliest number.

If only she could add the ones.


	2. Two's Company/One Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shine of being a superhero had worn off some time ago, when he’d had to choose between Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir. 
> 
> When he'd had to sacrifice Adrien Agreste for Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm indulging the muses and continuing the story. It's gone a little differently than I expected but it's still a good direction. No idea when I'll have the third chapter polished but I am working on it.
> 
> Chapter titles are a toss up right now. I like both themes even though cards don't really have anything to do with this story.

The buzz of the phone could easily be mistaken for an errant insect, except no insect ever found its way into the manor. The only thing that ever maneuvered its way in or out of the building without permission was Chat Noir.

The buzzing drew his attention again. Adrien sat himself up and glanced at the desk, wondering if it was worth fetching the phone.

Acidic green eyes cracked open to watch his Chosen. "It's not going to bite you."

"It's not that, Plagg."

"It's not going to stop on its own, either," the kwami offered casually as he curled up in his empty cheese box. The phone buzzed again as if to prove the little cat right.

A small sigh escaped the boy as he stood up, long legs eating the distance in two strides.

**Chloe** : Adrikins~

 **Chloe** : are you free this Friday?

 **Chloe** : don't tell me your still mad

The resulting sigh was much more pronounced this time.

"Give me three guesses."

"You only need one."

"Ugh. _Chloe_ ," Plagg grimacing as if even her name was foul. "I thought you burned that bridge."

"So did I," Adrien sitting down heavily at the desk as he looked to the ceiling for aid. "Doesn't seem to matter how many torches I bring, apparently."

"Shame you can't Cataclysm this one."

Adrien gave a grunt of agreement as the desktop background changed. He had set it years ago to transition between his favorite photos. At least, favorites at the time. The faces of Kim, Max, Nino, and a happier Adrien smiled at him now. It felt like a jab at a never healing wound.

**Adrien** : We're not friends, Chloe. Stop messaging me.

 **Chloe** : of course we're friends. Don't be ridiculous

 **Adrien** : I'm not interested in being your friend anymore.

 **Chloe** : but I want to be your friend

 **Adrien** : Your definition of friend and my definition are not the same.

 **Adrien** : Good bye, Chloe.

He tapped the little information option and neatly tapped on _Block this contact_.

“Let my guess,” Plagg drawled as he cleaned his whiskers, “she wanted you to be her date at the fashion show.”

“Most likely,” and the boy grimaced for a whole other reason. Not only was Chloe still going on about how she was Queen Bee and that Ladybug betrayed her, but his father actually saw fit to encourage the blonde with a Bee inspired line. The clothes were, of course, gorgeous but the reality of Miracle Queen tainted them beyond acceptance. Adrien hated them on premise alone and he had zero intention of attending the show.

The phone clattered on the desk as long fingers combed through his hair and stayed there, the boy sitting with head bowed and gaze aloof. A small touch told him the kwami had come over, Plagg offering silent sympathies.

“It sucks that of all the people you know, it’s Chloe that keeps coming back.”

“Chloe and Lila,” Adrien corrected with a grimace, though the latter was strictly his father’s fault. Lila only cared to keep up appearances; she didn’t care to actually talk with him since he called her on her lies.

The desktop changed again, Adrien and Kagami on their first date.

Whether it was long overdue or merely a fit of pique, his hand was at the mouse, opening the pictures folder. His chest ached as Adrien began removing photos. Gone were the four smiling boys, gone was the candid graduation photo, gone was the photo of himself and Juleka modeling Dupain-Cheng originals, gone was the evidence of dating Kagami. The cursor paused over the class photo, the one that broke Juleka’s curse. His hand fell away as Adrien sat back.

... It wouldn’t hurt to keep a couple pictures of everyone, right?

The ache in his chest flared up, the teen rubbing idly at it as he closed the folder.

“You know you can see people, right? You don’t have to live in this room between modeling and akuma attacks.”

“It’s easier this way.” He didn’t have to ditch his date or pretend sudden illness. He didn't have to _lie_.

“Easier for who, exactly? You’re depressed, kid. You need friends.”

“I have Nino and Ladybug.”

“Psh, you barely see either of them."

Adrien opened his mouth to reply and let it hang open when no answer presented itself. When was the last he saw Nino? "I saw Ladybug two days ago."

"Saw her, yes. When was the last time you actually spoke? Not just your flirting or working out a plan to capture an akuma, but _actually talked as people?"_

Adrien stared at the little cat. "Are you... angry?" he asked in bewilderment. Plagg had hardly ever been upset with him in their years together.

"Chat Noir may be the hero of destruction but I don't like seeing you destroy yourself," Plagg bit out, folding his arms and turning partially away from his Chosen.

One hand came up to shuffle his hair again as the boy sighed. If Plagg was calling him on it then maybe there was a problem.

The phone buzzed again. His teeth ground together as anger flashed through his system. One hand snatched the phone off the desk so sharply that his nails scratched along the surface, blunt claws ready to mash block on whatever number Chloe was pestering him on now.

**Alya** : Hey Sunshine. What's your schedule look like? Long overdue the four of us hung out.

A long sigh escaped through his nose along with the waspish fury.

"Three guesses," he offered.

Plagg turned back to him with bright curiosity. "Glasses?"

"No."

"Pigtails?"

He snorted at Marinette's nickname. "No."

"Reporter girl."

"Yeah. I guess having three guesses is pointless when I only have three friends," his tone lamentable.

"And whose fault is that?" but Plagg wasn't really asking. The kwami floated over to read the text. "You should go."

"Me and what time?"

"You and _all the time_. You're not modeling the bee line thanks to you finally standing up for yourself, and you basically don't go anywhere."

Plagg really wasn't pulling any punches, apparently. "What do I do if there's an attack?"

"Same thing you always do. Make a lame excuse, find a bad hiding spot, and transform into Chat Noir."

The air in the room felt stale as he stared at the phone. When had it gotten so stale? The screen had darkened and turned off from prolonged inactivity. "A couple hours couldn't hurt." The screen lit up in his palm.

**Adrien** : I've got time this weekend.

 **Alya** : Great!

* * *

He really shouldn't be shocked. In fact, Adrien felt like this was one of those events that you wait around expectantly for the call, like having a baby. Except this wasn't a baby. It was bees.

" _I hate this line even more_ ," Ladybug seethed next to him.

"This cat is ready to climb the drapes," he grinned with a flex of his claws. Even if the dress would be repaired with the Miraculous Cure, it would feel good to shred a gown or two.

"Be mindful of the beads," her voice unusually curt.

The duo left their hiding spot to confront Chloe and her worker bees. Each one was a possessed model, differentiated only by their attire as they all bore identical masks.

"What pissed you off this time, Chloe?" the question exasperated as Ladybug deftly tripped up one worker.

"Probably couldn't get a date," Chat gave a tight smirk as he jumped between Ladybug and Queen ~~Wasp~~ Beeyotch.

"Don't patronize me," Chloe's face twisting in rage.

Ladybug relaxed her stance just enough. "Really, Chloe?" The heroine sounded so _tired_.

"He's being ridiculous," Queen Wasp folded her arms and scowled. "Tonight was _my_ moment and Adrien refused to be here for me."

"Maybe because he isn't interested," Ladybug bit out as she caught a model’s hands and flipped the possessed woman over.

"Don't act like you know anything about him!"

Chat felt a dark satisfaction as his claws tore through a gown, glass beads falling like rain to tinkle over the ground. From the corner of his eye, he saw Ladybug go slack jawed in horror.

"I don't have time for this shit." The curse out of her mouth felt like a snap but Chat responded accordingly, engaging the worker bees to give the heroine leeway.

"Lucky charm!"

The stage was bathed in red light until a simple disc fell into a gloved palm. There was no pause, no verbal wonderment of what came next, only Ladybug assuming a balanced stance and whipping the frisbee at her target. The crown toppled over and rolled between them. Yellow and black dove for it but a yoyo lashed out at the perfect angle to send the golden object skittering beneath his waiting steel-toed boot.

"No means no," Chat told Chloe, voice acerbic and eyes hateful. One solid stomp saw the crown in pieces before a butterfly emerged, a tiny speck of luminescent purple amidst the dark theater. "Do everyone a favor and accept that."

The magic washed off of Queen Wasp to reveal Chloe's human form, her makeup and hair still perfect, her jumper equally bedazzled as the rest of the Bee line. Each model sat up in confusion, rubbing their temples and checking on each other.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug's voice rang clear and true as the havoc of the past hour was rectified.

"My Lady," Chat turned to face her to an accompanying crunch underfoot. Green eyes glanced down to search out the offending item before picking up a glass bead with his claws.

His ears and eyes snapped to attention at a sudden high pitched keen, his tail wrapped about him protectively as Chat watched with abject terror as his partner began to cry. There was no fist bump, or thanks, or anything but her fleeting back.

Chat abandoned the scene; Chloe didn't deserve his attention and the models were consoling each other. Reporters called to him but they didn't matter. Chat Noir used every ounce of strength and speed to catch up, to catch Ladybug's wrist before she could swing off again. There wasn't even time to speak before she crashed into him, crying into his chest as the carefully maintained hero unraveled.

Exhaustion steeped his bones but Chat wrapped his arms around her, felt every shudder and sob just as fiercely as if he was the one crying.

Maybe it was a few minutes, maybe it was an hour before the tears stopped, the heel of one hand grinding at her cheeks to banish the evidence.

Her eyes were a dull blue limned with red as she stared up at him. It broke his heart to see her like this, to see the anxiety and frustration winning over her optimism. Ladybug had never been so unsure since Stoneheart. Ladybug had never been so riddled with doubts since Miracle Queen. A jolt shot through his system when she wiped away his tears. Chat caught her hand and simply held it.

_When was the last time they really spoke?_

"Better?" he asked softly to the chime of her earring.

"A bit," she nodded once, her gaze moving to their joined hands. "I'm so tired, Chat. And not in the sleep way though I could use some of that, too."

"I'm tired, too." He enveloped her again that they could both glean comfort. "Tired of lying and pushing people away."

"Tired of fighting Chloe for the dumbest reasons. We've fought her more than Mon. Ramier. I swear she looks for excuses to get akumatized, and Gabriel just _had_ to feed her ego with a fashion line," bitterness and anger coloring her voice.

"It's in poor taste," he agreed.

“I _hate_ them. I _hate_ those outfits.”

"Hate is a strong word."

"You're right. I... Strongly dislike them. Resent them, I guess."

He rubbed her back in small circles. “They would have been nice were it not..."

"For Chloe," she finished.

Her earring chimed again to an accompanying sigh. "I need to go.”

He squeezed her briefly before letting his arms fall away. Cool wind shuffled their hair this way and that. “Get some sleep, Ladybug,” Chat offered softly.

“You, too.”

Red and black darted in opposite directions to the ringing of their miraculous.

* * *

A dark room with slightly fresher air waited for him, cold and impassive and static. "Claws in," soft words shattered the silence just as faint green light tore at the shadows. Plagg gave him a fleeting hug before wandering off for a snack.

Adrien was tired. Tired of going through the same song and dance. Tired of pushing good people away. Tired of never being closer to the only person that understood.

The room was once again dark and silent. Cold. Stale.

The shine of being a superhero had worn off some time ago, when he’d had to choose between Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir. When he'd had to _sacrifice_ Adrien Agreste for Chat Noir.

Now, he was tired. Of lying. Of loneliness. Of letting life pass him by.

Ladybug felt the same, he knew.

Two superheroes that wished they weren't superheroes.

There is a saying that two’s company. What a pair they made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the typo in Chloe's text was intentional. It hurt me to leave it there.


	3. Two's Company II/Two Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'What are you hiding from me?' Nino couldn't help but wonder but it wasn't something he could pry. Years together and Alya had been honest with him in everything; this was the first secret she'd kept and, if his gut was right, she didn't want to keep it from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles still up in the air. I'd have liked to have more on Nino but I think this captured him well.

_Paris' fashion week closed on a rather controversial note this year as_ Gabriel _showed off a stunning array of outfits of gold, glitter, and beads. The line was met with curtailed praise as such incredible work was accredited to and inspired by Queen Bee, the city's denounced hero._

_Chloe Bourgeois, the self proclaimed Queen Bee, had a brief stint as superhero in which she did fight alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir, but her brief act for good is overshadowed by the fact that she has since worked against Paris' beloved protectors._

_Some citizens have stated that Ms. Bourgeois is a menace to society given the number of akuma she has singlehandedly been responsible for. That Queen Bee intentionally created a runaway train on her first day is also worth mentioning._

_In a press release two years ago, Ladybug and Chat Noir stated that Chloe had gone rogue in a fit of pique and would no longer be trusted with Paris' safety. Why fashion mogul Gabriel Agreste saw fit to base this year's spring line around a debatable figure remains a question. It seems a rather risky move to tie the renowned fashion company to a rejected hero._

Gabriel _could not be reached for a comment at this time._

_-Paris Today's Junior reporter Alya Césaire_

* * *

"Savage," Nino shook his head as he set the tablet aside. It wasn't a long article but it was as concise as it was cutting.

"The comments section of the website has been blowing up," a note of pride in Alya's voice.

"Well yeah, it's upsetting." He scratched at the stubble dotting his chin. "You're really laying into Chloe hard."

"Yeah. Why shouldn't I?"

Gold met hazel as Nino took in her steely expression. "You were never this harsh on her during collegé." The brunette's attitude had taken a sharp dive after Ladybug quietly told them about Miracle Queen and how she could no longer lend them the Fox and Turtle. It was for their own safety much as she knew they were, "superhero material." Even if Alya wouldn't admit it, she blamed Chloe for the loss.

"That's because she's gotten worse since then," the brunette folding her arms over her chest. "We've grown up but she insists on staying a stubborn brat."

"Babe, I get it. It sucks, but did you stop to think what this article might do to Adrien?”

“No. I thought you said he’s trying to move away from the company.”

“Yeah but he’s still _Adrien Agreste_. Dude could become prime minister and people would still know him as a model.”

Full brows pinched together as she scowled but his girlfriend didn’t say anything. Nino had learned how to read her; it was a necessity of survival when dealing with assertive women. Alya knew he was right but didn’t want to say it. He stepped closer and smoothed his hands up and down her arms. “Can’t do much for it now, babe. I'm sure Adrien will be cool about it."

It was fleeting - blink and it's gone fleeting - but something passed over Alya's features and he couldn't figure what it meant.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind?"

"Nothing," and she gave him a tired smile. "Just a lot happened this past week and it's worn me down." He saw past the gentle curve of her lips to the shadow behind it. Nino couldn't say what the shadow was, only that it was there and had been for some time. Alya never spoke about it even when he thought she might. The words never got past her lips even in the worst hours.

_What are you hiding from me?_ he couldn't help but wonder but it wasn't something he could pry. Years together and Alya had been honest with him in everything; this was the first secret she'd kept and, if his gut was right, she didn't want to keep it from him. Which told him enough to be patient even when it hurt to be in the dark.

"I was thinking," Nino began as he took her hands in his own, "how about I cook us a nice dinner this week? Little date night here. Some wine, some food, one of those movies we keep saying we're gonna watch." Their fingers wove together. "How about it?"

"Hmm," Alya hummed as she made it a point to think it over. Hazel eyes considered their hands before glancing up at him. "What's for dinner?"

"Steak. If you want something fancy, ask your mom."

She laughed and the shadow receded further. "Steak sounds perfect." Warm lips pressed to his before his girlfriend stepped away. "Don't forget we're seeing Marinette and Adrien soon."

"Name the time and place. You know I'll be there."

"I know, baby. Let me poke them." Nino watched her plop onto the couch with phone in hand, the shadow creeping back into the lines of her face. It never really left. Whatever it was, Nino wasn't sure he'd ever find out, but he was in her corner. Had been since that fateful day at the zoo.

They were more than a couple. They were a team.


	4. Three's A Crowd/Royal Flush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A high pitched bark of laughter escaped from Marinette's mouth before she could slap a hand over it. Here she was, a detransformed Ladybug beside an equally detransformed Chat Noir, the two hidden solely by thin linens and trapped in a hospital room with a civilian, and Alya was the one with a secret to spill?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this certainly turned out longer than the other three. It just kept happening. Sorry not sorry.

According to her watch, she was just a few minutes late. All things considered, that was on time for Marinette! She rounded the corner and managed to avoid a collision with a stroller, the dad giving her a very firm glare as he moved along.

"Sorry..." The girl sheepishly apologizing in the father's wake.

Glancing back towards the café where Alya was waiting, Marinette smiled as she caught sight of the brunette. One hand began lifting to wave for Alya's attention when a crowd ran past. One man shouted, "AKUMA AT THE HOSPITAL! Don't go to the hospital!" Excitement at seeing her friends was instantly replaced with dread. _She's seen me, there's no way out of this._

And yet...Alya didn't seem to react. Maybe she'd been about to wave but the brunette instead was fixing her hair and turned away from Marinette's corner to face the white building a few blocks away.

_She hasn't seen me_ , the thought somewhere between shock and relief. Luck was a rather strange superpower but this was not the moment to look a gifted horse in the mouth. Pulling her phone out with rote practice, Marinette opened her texts.

**Marinette** : Sorry I'm running super behind! Text you when I'm on my way!

**Alya** : No worries, girl. Let me know when you're good. I'll text the boys.

"Marinette, we need to go," Tikki whispered from the purse.

She scrunched her eyes shut before running in the direction of the hospital. Hopefully, she could still make lunch.

* * *

"Helloooo, nurse!" Chat purred his greeting.

"Oh thank God you're here," Ladybug whisper shouted. She was hiding in the abandoned nurse station. "I've been struggling."

"Sorry I'm late. I didn't see the alert." He crouched down with her and Ladybug wondered at the serious set of his jaw and brows.

"Well, you're here now." Alya was going to kill her for being late. Which was fine. Ladybug was ready to kill her right back for being in the hospital wing with the akuma. "The Doctor, angry over something I didn't catch, he's slashing everything with a giant scalpel-"

"There you are," a gravelly voice crooned.

"-And he has super hearing with his stethoscope," her expression settling into a deep scowl born of frustration.

"What's your guess, Ladybug?"

"Stethoscope."

"The Doctor will see you now!" A large white figure smashed through the desk as the heroes dove aside.

"Sorry but I'm pretty sure I need a vet," Chat rolling to his feet and extending his baton in one smooth motion.

"Once I take your Miraculous, you'll be nothing more than a sad, broken boy."

"Not if you get cat scratch fever first!"

Chat led the charge, giving her time to recover her energy and summon a Lucky Charm. The magic condensed into a red, glass bottle filled with liquid. "Oh, come on. I don't even know what this _is!_ " Ladybug huffed in frustration. She undid the cap to take a sniff and found the effect dizzying. She scrunched her nose and twirled the cap back on as she heard a cry of _Cataclysm!_ and a green tank shot along the floor like a torpedo.

Blue eyes looked around but nothing stood out. No ideas were forthcoming as panic began to rise. They might just have to forgo the Lucky Charm.

" _Bug?_ " Chat called with a slight strain.

She peered around the corner before casting out the yoyo to intercept. There were very low odds of it happening and yet the yoyo caught the end of the stethoscope. There was a sense of relieved giddiness as the item came to her hand.

"Ladybug, the scalpel!"

Chills ran through her as Alya's voice cut through. _Why is she still here?!_ Blue eyes looked at the object in her hands as she broke it, but no butterfly fluttered out.

Ladybug glanced again to the glass bottle as her earring gave its first chime. Maybe she could-

" _Move!_ " And she was bodily knocked down by Chat as a large slash gutted the wall. The bottle slipped from her fingers, the pretty sound of shattering glass pausing time for a split second. The dizziness probed at her mind even as she fumbled with the yoyo, activating it into a respirator. Clarity was a literal breath of fresh air as she inhaled through the device. Ladybug grabbed Chat's baton to fit his respirator to his mouth. A clawed hand grabbed weakly at her wrist as his senses came back.

The Doctor groaned and sank gracelessly to the floor.

Green eyes filled her vision that she could watch in painful detail the way they cleared.

"Alya!" the name mumbled around the yoyo with a jolt as Ladybug remembered they weren't alone in the hallway.

Chat briefly removed the respirator to offer a solution. "You get the akuma. I'll get Alya," and the two flew off to their respective goals.

Standing over The Doctor, her eyes went to the enlarged scalpel. It was difficult to break but rewarded her efforts with a tiny purple insect.

Taking one last deep, filtered breath, she transitioned the yoyo back to its normal state. A flick of the wrist saw the butterfly safely captured and purified to the tone of a third beep.

Whatever was in that bottle was still lingering in the air, she noted, as Ladybug swayed a bit. Most of the bottle was intact but it seemed a strange thing to toss broken glass in the air. “Miraculous Ladybug?” she tried with the glass shards gathered in cupped hands. Instant relief washed over her when magical ladybugs erupted in her palms. The hospital was set to right, the nurse station once again orderly and intact, gouges on the hallways erased, and a large machine reappeared with the oxygen tank securely attached. An elderly man lay prone on the floor, his white coat wrinkled and medical badge askew. What had been a viciously oversized scalpel blade was now just a small metal handle in Ladybug’s palm.

Boots plodded against the floor as Chat returned with a groggy reporter on his arm.

“Doctor,” Ladybug called as she touched the victim’s shoulder.

He groaned and brushed at his face. “Wha-Where am I?”

“The hospital. I know you’re a doctor but please have someone else check to make sure you’re okay.” The Miraculous Cure should have resolved any issues but he appeared so frail and doctors were already under enormous stress.

A chime sounded and both heroes jumped. Shit, was that four?!

“Ladybug, we need to go."

"Yeah." She opened a door to shut it right away. There was a patient in there! Blue eyes scanned down the hall with trepidation. Was every one of these occupied?! There were no nooks to hide in.

The reporter was back up to speed, Alya running opposite them with eyes bright for patient charts on the doors. "Here!" Alya cried before running to drag them both into the empty room at the end of the hall. The warning beeps of their Miraculous had set the tone and Ladybug glanced at the unopenable windows in a panic. A bed sheet was tossed over her shortly after one was thrown at Chat.

"Really?" Chats voice sardonic.

"Do you have a better idea?" Alya hissed.

Ladybug could barely speak up, her whole body in nervous jitters. The final beep was deafening in her ears until the suit melted away. The final beep of his ring wasn't far behind, leaving both superheroes hidden only by thin hospital bedsheets like poor imitation ghosts.

Nervous laughter started to bubble out from her mouth even as Tikki dove into the purse. Maybe her head was obscured but the pants and shoes were visible and Alya could easily recognize them. She had helped Marinette pick them out, after all. If those somehow escaped attention, the clutch purse would be a dead giveaway. Marinette held it close to her chest as panic thrummed through her whole frame.

Sounds came from where the door was, Alya no doubt checking for nurses or doctors coming back to the wing as patients would need attention. Another noise followed like someone leaning against the door.

"So... No time like the present. I have a confession."

A high pitched bark of laughter escaped from Marinette's mouth before she could slap a hand over it. Here she was, a detransformed Ladybug beside an equally detransformed Chat Noir, the two hidden solely by thin linens and trapped in a hospital room with a civilian, and _Alya_ was the one with a secret to spill?!

"Well, we've got the time," Chat sounding only marginally more comfortable.

"Please don't be mad at me but... I accidentally figured out who you are a few months ago."

Ice. Ice filled her veins. "What?" the question strained.

"I swear I didn't mean to! I actually stopped trying after Lady WiFi because I didn't want to be a risk."

"But you know...?" Chat asked.

"I do." Alya sounded subdued, guilty.

"...It was you," his voice was soft.

"What?" Marinette failing to follow the conversation. Tremors rocked her core as hysteria set in. She scuffed at her face as tears tried to make a break for it. If Alya knew then how many others had figured her out? If people knew then it was only a matter of time before Hawkmoth found her. She was Ladybug and Guardian and getting to her meant everything was over. _Everything_. Even if she could out match him two on two, Hawkmoth would have her pinned down like a bug on display; he had made it clear from day one he would use other people to get what he wants, and Marinette had a lot of people in her life.

"Ladybug, breathe." Hands, likely Alya's, were gently guiding her to sit on the bed. "I know you've been under a lot of stress but it's going to be okay."

"How is it going to be okay? No one is supposed to know!" Marinette whisper-shouted. Blood sang in her ears and her heart was bruising the inside of her chest. The air stung as she pulled in deep lungfulls.

"I know, but trust me, this... This could actually make things a lot easier for both of you."

"How?" Marinette's hands were shaking so badly, even as she dragged them over her face. "How does it make things easier? How can you be sure?"

"Let's just say we cross paths often enough, I know," and here Alya laughed. Often enough like daily chats, weekly calls, and monthly hang outs. It was only a matter of time before the brunette put two and two together, the rational part of Marinette's brain tried to soothe the chaos. "Your secrets are safe with me, I swear it."

"I believe you," Chat said. There was some light patting of the bed before it sank down with his weight. "Just a shock. Especially since we don't even know."

"About that," and Alya gave such a heavy sigh. "I get your reasons for being cautious but I really think it would be better if you trusted each other with your identities."

"Alya, no." Marinette fisted her hands to combat the shaking but the nervous energy was too great. This certainly wasn't something she ever dreamt of talking about. A silver lining peeked through the mire off doubts. She _did_ trust Alya. If Alya knew then this meant she wouldn't have to lie to her best friend anymore. She would actually be able to talk about Miraculous things. Someone actually could listen to how Ladybug and Marinette's lives challenged the other. Alya knew and Marinette could make her peace with that, but Chat was a different story. "Just, _no_."

"Yes! I'm tired of watching you both hurt yourselves! I've been watching in silence as you run yourselves ragged because I didn't want to say anything but I can't take it anymore! You _need_ to know."

"No. Our identities must remain a secret. As much as they can be."

"Maybe she has a point." His voice was so soft she almost didn't hear Chat. "She’s the reason I knew about this akuma.”

“What?” Marinette mentally tripping.

“I got a text from a private number to check the news. The news actually didn't have anything, but the Ladyblog did."

“I figured the akuma was so well contained he wouldn’t have found out for a while,” Alya filled in. “So I sent him a text to put kitty on the move.”

There was a snort from Chat’s direction at the nickname. “Listen. I trust you, Ladybug. And I trust Alya. You've known my stance but I'll share it again: I am in favor of revealing to each other."

Doubts flared red and loud in her heart. Chat knowing her identity? She trusted him with her _life_ but he had also been corrupted during countless fights. He didn't even know that Ladybug had fought his own akuma Chat Blanc. "And you know my stance. It's safer this way."

"My Lady," and a warm hand found hers beneath the sheet. To hold his hand sans suits was... novel. Exhilarating, even. There were callouses on his palms but they were buffed down. Chat Noir worked with his hands but also cared for them. "How about this: I reveal myself to you. You are the Guardian now so it's fair in a sense. You'll know who I am, and maybe that will make things a little easier for us. If you still think it's best to hide your identity, you can walk out the door, and I'll wait five minutes before leaving. If you feel comfortable in revealing yourself, then we can use that to our advantage. I won't lie, you would make this cat very happy, but I support you either way. Lady's choice."

She was so enamored with the warmth of his hand that Marinette forced herself to focus on his words. He was offering his identity, no strings attached. Chat was trusting her with everything. She took a deep breath, held it...and let it go. "Okay." Her hands were still shaking but he didn't comment.

"My eyes are closed," he promised.

Slowly, Marinette peeked up from under the hem of the sheet. A glance toward the door had Alya giving her an encouraging nod. Her entire focus shifted to the white lump next to her. Had the situation been different, she would have laughed at how ridiculous this was, but humor was more his thing. Angling herself better, she let the sheet slide to her shoulders like a cloak. Her heart trilled in triple time with beats of excitement, anxiety, and fear.

Warm fingers squeezed her hand before letting go, a silent permission to proceed as she wished.

They were still trembling as Marinette's fingers found the edge of his sheet. They lifted up at the same time she clamped her eyes shut. She could hardly breathe she was so frozen with trepidation but finally, one blue eye cracked open, then another, to see a face she knew well.

_Adrien_ , her brain screamed. Of all the blond haired, green eyed men in all of Paris, of _course_ it was Adrien.

Hysterical laughter bubbled effervescent from her lips before she could stop it, two hands pressed over her mouth to dampen the sound.

His brows furrowed and mouth turned down with a frown. "You know, when a man puts himself out there, laughter is really not what he's going for."

"I'm sorry," the words skipping with laughter, "I'm just... So relieved!" Tears sprang from the corners of her eyes. Marinette brushed at them before she pulled him into a hug. "It's you."

There was tension in his shoulders but it eased away before she could apologize for the surprising contact. "I take it we know each other?" Marinette flinched enough that Chat pulled back. His eyes were still screwed shut but his hand had found hers. "Does this mean that I get to know?"

Her fingers curled away and she could see the slight shift on his face as he mistook her fear for rejection.

“Adrien-“

“It’s okay, My Lady,” he tried to comfort her but the sad smile said it all. “I respect your decision.”

“Adrien, look at me.”

The smile froze on his face, the words ringing in the silence and paralyzing both teens on the bed.

“Are you sure?”

No, not entirely, but she would never stop thinking of revealing herself based on what she knew now. “Yes.”

His hands were warm as they held hers. Blond lashes cracked open to see their hands first before flicking up to her face. Worry coursed through her that he would reject her now, to find some flaw in simple Marinette being his Ladybug and Guardian. Silence clung to their space and scratched at her mind. Marinette opened her mouth, to force the silence back, to ask why he wasn’t saying anything, and then he _laughed_. Adrien pulled one hand away to rub at his face as he laughed.

“You know, laughing at a woman when she puts herself out there isn’t good for her ego, either, _Chat_ ,” the sass coupled with narrowed eyes.

“No wonder you hated those dresses!”

“I have my reasons!” One hand flew out to smack his shoulder.

“Not saying you don’t!” Adrien threw up his hands in defense. “And you made them. Your face when I ripped the beads.”

“I was ready to _murder_ you.”

“You fixed it! The miraculous cure fixed it!”

“ _There were beads missing after_.”

“Not my fault!”

“Ahem.”

Both heroes froze as they realized a critical piece of information: Alya was still in the room.

Marinette shifted awkwardly on the bed. “I’ll get you a large box of pastries?”

“And an exclusive interview,” Alya giving them both a firm stare. “Right now, though, we should probably get out of here unless you want the staff to find us. Nurses are coming back to check on their rooms.”

Oh. Right. “Let’s go.”

The latch was deafening in their new silence but Alya stepped out first. A warm hand found hers as they got a thumbs up. Nurses and one doctor only gave them passing glances as they left the wing, concerned more for their patients than three civilians leaving.

The trio offered a collective sigh as they slid into Alya’s silver car.

“I’m proud of you, Marinette,” Tikki popped out of the clutch to smile at her Chosen.

“ _What are you doing?!_ ” Adrien’s pocket hissed.

“You can come out, Plagg,” Tikki laughed. She flew over to pull him out of hiding. “Alya already knows about kwami.”

Two sets of green eyes flew to the driver seat. “...Oh! You're Rena!”

“That’s me,” the brunette grinned before it wilted in place, “at least for a bit.”

“I’m sorry, Alya.” Marinette felt that particular guilt roil in her gut. “I would love to have you on the team again but...”

“Chloe,” Alya finished for her. “Yeah, I get it. It’s the right call much as I hate it.” She slid the key into the ignition and started the car. “Seatbelts, everyone.”

“You know,” Adrien began thoughtfully as he dutifully buckled himself in, “Chloe knows you’re Rena Rouge, but she might not catch on if we give you a different Miraculous.”

The car had barely moved before it stopped again, both girls staring forward in shock.

A new idea bounced in her head and Marinette couldn’t help laughing. “Oh, think of Chloe’s face when a new _Queen_ shows up!” It was perfect, a way to bring Alya back to the team and a way to get back at Chloe. Paris would love their new Bee that maybe _Gabriel_ would even change the face of their spring line!

“I can’t.” Alya put the car into motion with a resigned sigh. "I run the Ladyblog. It would be suspicious if I was never there when a new hero appeared."

"Oh," Marinette's enthusiasm dying, "yeah, someone might notice. And Nino would definitely notice." If anyone figured Alya was the Bee and knew she had been Rena, they could theoretically also figure out Alya was someone close to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Speaking of. Does Nino know?" Adrien asked.

"No, he doesn't. I never told him. He just thinks I'm stressed out, which isn't wrong. Just didn't give him the full details." The car came to a stop at a roundabout.

"Shit, Nino," Adrien cursed suddenly as he whipped out his phone.

"I'll smooth it over," Alya's tone suggesting she'd already realized the issue. "He already knows I was off filming for the blog, and I lied that you cancelled, Marinette."

"Oh, thanks." It was unexpected to find their open secret already proving a boon. " _Nino_ ," Marinette said suddenly with heavy implication. All of them looked to one another.

“Do it,” a fierce gleam to Alya’s eyes.

“Yes,” Adrien agreed.

The light turned green for them, Alya seeing them through the traffic pattern. “I take it I can’t be there when you give it to him.”

“Probably for the best if you feign ignorance.”

“Man, I am _so_ tired of pretending.”

“Do we tell him about us?” Adrien posed the question.

“Hmm. No, not yet,” Marinette sighed as she glanced at the city passing them by. “If Nino knows it’s us, then there’s no point in Alya being, “in the dark.” Today was... unexpected. Better than it could have been, but we really do need to keep our identities secret.” She pulled her lip between her teeth as the fear of a corrupted Chat Noir growled from the dark corners of her mind.

"This may be an exception to the rule," Tikki piped up. "It wouldn't be fair to Nino if he's the only one who doesn't know. It could make things difficult."

"Thank you, little red bug."

"I'm Tikki," said little red bug giggled.

"Nice to finally meet you, Tikki."

Another sigh worked it's way out of Marinette. "You're right. It wouldn't be fair to him. If we're together when an akuma appears, it could get really weird, like we all leave a café at the same time."

"We might also make comments that tip him off," Adrien wincing. Yep, one misplaced joke from Chat and Nino could figure something was up.

"Worse yet, if he makes a lame excuse about needing the bathroom and you two have to wait for him to shimmy out the port window."

"Or racing back so he doesn't realize we left." The ravenette sank in her seat. "It would complicate things."

"So you'll tell him?"

Marinette glanced back to Adrien as a silent conversation passed between them. "Yeah. After he accepts the Miraculous but yeah, we'll tell him."

An appreciative smile took over Alya's face. "Thanks. Want me to drive you both home?”

“Yes, please.”

“Marinette’s is fine."

_Oh_ , her mind grinding to a halt. Guess there's more to talk about. Honestly, she should have seen this coming.

The remaining drive was short and relatively quiet, punctuated only with Plagg's complaints that there was no more cheese and he was starving.

"Please tell me there's cheese at your place," he flew up front to beg Marinette before Adrien snatched him back.

"Maybe if you're lucky," Adrien offering a sharp tone.

* * *

"We're here." Alya pulled the car up to the curb and threw it in park. "You two gonna be okay?"

"What? Yeah! We'll be fine," she couldn't help but flounder.

"Thank you, Alya," Adrien clicking open his seatbelt and clapping a hand to her shoulder before stepping out. The door shut softly behind him.

"Just breathe, girl," Alya offering soft encouragement. "It's going to be fine."

Whether her smile was believable or not, she couldn't tell. Marinette nearly tripped getting out of the car. "Tell Nino hi, and that we'll reschedule soon."

"Will do." Her best friend offered a broad smile before driving away, leaving Marinette with her other, newly unmasked best friend.

"So," she fidgeted with her purse, "my place is a mess but did you want to come up?"

“Just for a bit, if that’s okay.”

She couldn’t help but glance away. The girl nodded and fished for her keys though Tikki was overly helpful in offering them from the bottom on the purse.

The apartment was on the seventh floor, which meant an awkward elevator ride up before the long hallway to her door. The keys jangled and clanked loudly as Marinette opened the door marked 713. She stepped in first and instantly began trying to clean up, snatching random clothes to toss into her bedroom before shutting that door.

The front door closed with a soft click. "Marinette," his voice was gentle. Adrien was still standing at the entry with his head tilted and hands in his pockets.

"What did you want to talk about?" Nervous jitters were creeping back into her system like an unwanted reprise.

"It's going to be okay. We're going to be okay."

"I hope so." She sat on the couch as exhaustion caught up with her, anxiety from the reveal stealing what little energy she'd had to begin with and leaving her with fumes for whatever this was now.

"Alya is right. We can work better this way."

"We can...but at a cost." She rubbed at her arms. She really didn't want to have this conversation. It left a sour taste in her mouth already.

"What cost? Marinette, look at me. Please,” Adrien stepping closer when she didn’t respond.

“It’s been a while since you’ve been brainwashed but it is a possibility,” she finally said, words painfully soft and cutting her mouth as she spoke. Blue eyes looked to him fearful to see the hurt. It was there, a flinch back before he was kneeling in front of her. “It was never your fault, but I can’t help worrying.”

“Worrying that I would name you,” he finished softly. “You’re right. It’s a valid fear. I’ll have to be more careful now.”

“We all do. I could just as easily hurt you, and bringing Nino into this, and Alya knowing-“

Her hands has started to flap wildly about until he caught them. “Alya has known for months and been fine. Neither of them have gotten akumatized or brainwashed since collegé. We’re a team. We can protect each other.” Green eyes held hers until Marinette nodded. “Thank you for trusting me,” he smiled as one hand carried hers to his lips that he might press a kiss to pale knuckles.

The kiss tied her insides into knots. Was he going to make good on his promise/threat that he would ask her out the moment he knew her civilian self? Did she _want_ him to ask? How was she supposed to feel about him now that she knew both halves of the whole?

And then Adrien pulled away, releasing her hands and standing up.

“Adrien?”

“Hm?”

“That... was that all you wanted to talk about?”

A smirk briefly appeared on his fair face and it was a wonder she’d never questioned the similarities between the blonds in her life. “We can wait on that one. I really just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I will be. I just... need time to process everything."

"When did you want to visit Nino?"

A frown tugged at her lips. "Anytime, I guess. I just have to decide which Miraculous since I can't give him the Turtle again."

"Why not let him choose?"

She blinked up at him. "I guess I could do that."

“If there’s no cheese here then I’m leaving,” Plagg popping out to glare at his Chosen.

“Alright, alright,” the boy throwing up his hands. “We’re leaving. Get in the pocket.” He held open his jacket and waited for the cat to cooperate.

“Adrien?”

The blond glanced up from his battle of wills.

“Can... can I have a hug? I could just really use one right now but it’s okay if you don’t-“ her words getting choked up as Marinette felt on the verge of tears.

He smiled patiently and held his arms out in offering. There was a second of hesitation before she was there, hugging him to hide from her fears. “It’s okay not to be okay, My Lady. Tomorrow is a new day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were confused, the Lucky Charm was an anesthetic (with expedited onset for story purposes), and oxygen tanks (green tanks) can be dangerous if the gasket breaks and the tank isn't secured.
> 
> Fun fact: Cat scratch fever is one of my favorite diseases because I think Bartonella hensilae is fun to say.


	5. Four's A Team/Three of a Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug took a deep breath. This would be fine. It was fine. It was the four of them, just like it always was. Maybe like it was always meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2021, everyone. I hope this year is a much kinder year all around. 
> 
> Among my resolutions this year, I've promised myself to finish the stories I've started before adding any new ones. 
> 
> (...We'll see how long that lasts... XD)

"Target sighted."

"Right on time."

"When Alya says she'll get it done, she'll get it done."

"It's both inspiring and intimidating."

"I won't tell her you said that."

Ladybug and Chat Noir perched on the edge of a high-rise overlooking a small rooftop garden. It was only lightly used by the tenants which had made it ideal. A couple they knew well was sitting at a small picnic table with the glow of little candles in votive holders.

Ladybug couldn't help but smile. It was so romantic; a candlelit dinner beneath a ~~starry~~ clouded sky. A dinner date just because they wanted to and not because of any holiday or event; it was special in that it was normal. Nino and Alya treated each other with so much devotion.

"I'm only partially sorry we're going to ruin their date," Chat's voice hardly apologetic.

"Me, too. We can give them another couple minutes." Was there a sappy smile on her face? Probably. Did she care? No.

"Just a couple. Alya promised to save me some steak."

Blue eyes cast sideways to give him a Look. "You literally have a personal chef. You can have steak every night if you wanted."

"Is My Lady jealous?" Chat teased, green eyes glimmering in the night. "Dinner for two could be arranged."

The nickname, now that their identities were in the open, held more weight. She sorely hoped the night helped to hide the resulting blush. "Depends what's for dessert," Ladybug teased back. It was surreal to flirt with Adrien but the stunned expression fueled her courage.

He recovered remarkably fast. "I happen to have an in with the best patisserie this side of Paris."

One finger came up to tap his nose once. "Cheeky kitten. Flattery will get you everywhere. Or at least a box of croissants."

The smile that spread over his face was of Cheshire proportions. "Is that a yes?" Chat knew it was toeing a line drawn in sand but Marinette seemed to have recovered from their forced reveal, and it was so difficult _not_ to flirt with her.

"To what?"

"To dinner."

"It's a maybe," the evenness of her voice belying the stumbling of her heart. "We need to crash this dinner first." Ladybug swung for the roof before her nerves got the better of her. Chat was still Chat, and Chat was Adrien, but Adrien was also still Adrien and her emotions hadn't found a balance just yet.

She missed the soft smile on his face, Chat tucking that _maybe_ away for later as he vaulted his way across.

"Oh shit!" Nino remarked. Surprise saw him fumble the steak knife before he outright gave up trying to catch it and simply let it clatter on the table. "Everything okay?" Golden eyes danced between the heroes and his girlfriend. If there was an akuma, then this dinner date might suddenly be cut short...

The brunette was grinning so wide it threatened to split her face in two. "Ladybug and Chat Noir, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"To the pleasure of your company. Everything is great, Nino," Ladybug began. Her hands clasped behind her back as she took playful steps towards their table, "but things could be even better."

Their target raised one brow while furrowing the other. "What?"

"If you would do the honors," Ladybug turning toward her partner with a theatrical sweep of one hand.

Stepping forward, Chat gave Alya a quick wink before his eyes were solely for his best friend. "Nino, we came to ask you to join our team."

"I’m sorry?” Nino stood up, glancing between Chat and a half full wine glass. “You didn’t just ask me to... Is there an akuma?”

"There's no akuma," Ladybug answered with a soft smile.

"I'm not following."

"We're asking if you would like to be a superhero again."

"I do but...me?" Golden eyes glanced to the woman still seated at the table, the woman who cried for days that she could never be Rena Rouge again, the woman who was grinning up at him now like she was the happiest person on Earth. "Why not Alya? She has way more experience than me-"

"Nino," Alya's voice soft and filled with warmth. "Who do you think gave you the recommendation?"

His eyes sought out the Fox pendant but saw a simple necklace delicately resting on her collarbones. "Are you-"

"I turned them down," the brunette trying not to be sad about it. Standing up from the table, Alya moved to hold his hand. "It's too risky to be Rena Rouge again, and I need to be able to run the blog, but Paris could use Carapace again, even if he's not Carapace."

Tears threatened to mist over his eyes but for the warm voice pulling his attention back.

"Nino Lahiff," Ladybug stepped up beside Chat. "You've proven to us on multiple occasions that you are Paris' hero. We would love to have you fight by our side again, but I won't lie about the risks or complications. I understand if you prefer to turn us down."

"Turn you...? No way, no, I'd _never_ turn you down! I'm honored. Flabbergasted."

"So is that a yes?" Ladybug grinned.

" _Yes!_ Yes it's a yes!" To say he was ecstatic would be an understatement.

"Then you have to make a decision," Chat Noir* saying as he offered two fists. "Alya was right in that we can't have Carapace anymore, but we can give you a choice. Would you rather be a Bee or a Fox?" Chat asked, opening each palm in turn to reveal the two Miraculous.

"Oh man." Nino began to sweat. The Bee had a heavy reputation thanks to Chloe, and the Fox came with the temptation to share Trixx with Alya.

"I know it's a hard ask, picking between them. You can change your mind if you find it's not the right fit."

A dark hand hovered over the orange Fox charm, Nino playing out in his mind an imitation of Alya's hero. If he couldn't fight due to work or illness... No. Alya wouldn't be able to borrow the Miraculous. His hand closed over the hair comb. "Time for DJ Bubbler to start a trend."

A golden light appeared in his palm and fluttered out, Pollen giving a little bow. "Your majesty."

Nino slid the Miraculous into his hair, the comb taking on a smaller, more angled appearance.

"You should probably hide that with a hat for a while," Alya suggested, eyeing the comb and worrying at her lip. "Chloe will be furious when she finds out someone else is using the Bee, and news of DJ Bubbler rocking a Bee hairpiece could give you away."

"True," Nino nodding as Pollen came to perch on his hand.

"So what should we call you?" Chat asked. The Fox pendant was pocketed but not before he saw Alya glance at it with sadness.

"Hmm." Prolonged thinking sounds emanated from Nino as he folded his arms and shifted with indecision. "I got it," he exclaimed with a snap of his fingers. "Sting."

"Welcome to the team, Sting," Ladybug beamed as they offered their fists for a bump.

"Glad to be back," he grinned as his knuckles bumped both of theirs. "So, um, this is really cool and all but my girlfriend and I are having a romantic dinner and-"

"We got it," Chat winking as he put a hand on Ladybug's shoulder.

"We'll let you finish dinner."

"Or they can stay for dessert," Alya suggested. A smirk was pulling at her mouth and Nino should really have known to be suspicious.

"Babe, they probably have places to be," Nino stage whispering.

"Dessert sounds _purr_ fect!"

Ladybug glanced about to confirm that they were still hidden from the world. No faces in windows, not even voices from the street below.

"Could dessert be served inside?"

"Of course," Alya seemingly none too concerned over cutting dinner short. "There's even some extra steak in the kitchen."

There was a resigned sigh as Ladybug shook her head at the excited wiggle from her partner.

The table was quickly packed up and candles blown out. Nino looked nothing short of confused to see his heroes picking up wine glasses and plates as if they had been there all along. One hand kept reaching up to brush against the golden pin, Pollen smiling sweetly as she took up the small vase of flowers.

What was even more surreal was watching Ladybug and Chat Noir reset the table inside his apartment. _This is too weird. I've got to be dreaming_ , but Chat found the small plates without any issue and Ladybug took the cheesecake from the fridge and cut it into perfect wedges.

"Why don't you sit down," Alya suggested with a firm nudge towards the nearest chair.

"This can't be real. Did I hit my head?"

"It's real," Alya replied, kissing his temple sweetly even as she relit two candles. _And_ _about_ _to get even better_ , she smiled to herself. Pollen set the little vase down before moving to perch on Nino's head.

There really wasn't a fair comparison to seeing two superheroes in your kitchen, going about mundane things like setting slices of cheesecake on a table for four. It would be like watching Wonder Woman doing laundry or Batman cooking. It was easy to forget they had normal lives, like heroes only existed in those brief moments of peril and then disappeared until the next time injustice crept up.

His palms felt clammy. "So, uh, how are you?" Nino tried.

"The question you should be asking," Chat said with a cheeky smile, "is _who_ are we?"

_Record scratch_.

"Uhhh."

"Since you're officially a part of Team..." And Chat trailed off as he realized they didn't really have a team name.

"What Chat Noir is trying to say," Ladybug cut in, "is that we're implementing a new strategy. One with fewer secrets between heroes."

"Okay, seriously, did I hit my head?" Nino feeling about for any bumps or tender spots, effectively disrupting Pollen's chosen perch.

"No, you didn't," Chat laughing as he fixed himself the plate of promised steak.

"Maybe this is too fast," Ladybug suddenly doubting the plan. Nino _just_ accepted a Miraculous. Was he really ready to hold their secrets, too?

A gloved hand squeezed her shoulder as Chat offered an encouraging smile. "He'll be fine, my Lady. He's made of tough stuff." The earnestness glimmering in green eyes steadied a wavering resolve.

Nino could only watch, waiting for the dream to end and reality to throw a sucker punch to the gut. He glanced over to Alya to see her brimming with excitement, which really didn't help with the Reality vs. Dream debate.

Ladybug took a deep breath. This would be fine. It _was_ fine. It was the four of them, just like it always was. Maybe like it was always meant to be. "Ok."

The smile was dazzling as Chat moved to hold her hand instead. "Plagg-"

"Tikki-"

"Claws in."

"Spots off."

Red and green light blended to bathe the room in white for a long second before revealing two normal teens and two kwami.

" _Oh shit! Shit! Marinette?! Adri-?!"_ Nino inhaling so hard he choked on his own spit. Alya offered several firm pats to the back to help with the coughing, seemingly taking the Revelation much better than he was. Tears were crowding his vision but _damn_ if every time he managed to see anything, it looked an awful lot like Adrien and Marinette.

"Not that this isn't a big moment but it's that _cheesecake?_ " Plagg floating closer to the table with pupils blown wide.

"Plagg!" the admonishing tone shared between Tikki and Adrien.

"I'll get more plates," Alya standing up and thoughtfully thunking Nino's back twice more.

Nino coughed again but his eyes, watery as they were, never left Adrien's grin. "This is the part where I wake up, right?"

Plagg cackled so hard his whiskers curled.

Marinette couldn't help but blush and fidget. Was it too much? It was too much. Or too fast. Nino hadn't been ready. They'd made a mistake. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts it was a jolt to her core when Adrien squeezed her hand; he'd never let go.

"It's fine, Marinette. He's just a little _shell shocked_."

A _pin_ could have dropped in the answering silence, the ravenette turning to stare up at the boy while Nino's jaw fell open.

"Okay," the DJ forcing an audible exhale. "Okay. My bro just dropped a pun. A Chat Noir pun. My bro is Chat Noir." He began to bounce his knees and shake his hands as if this was some ritual to processing identity reveals.

"You had to pun?" Marinette muttered, still reeling herself from seeing Adrien and hearing Chat.

"It worked," Adrien all sunny smiles.

Golden eyes finally found the petite girl with a new challenge. "... And Mari is Ladybug." Marinette's oddball antics in the past five years suddenly made a _lot_ of sense. He stared so long the ravenette began to fidget again until finally, he came up with an eloquent response. "Well damn. Mind. Blown."

"You're not... Mad?" Marinette's eyes squinting a bit as if that would protect her from Nino's disappointment. Adrien gave her hand one more squeeze before dropping it in favor of recovering the promised steak.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" The newest hero blinked at her. "I'm, uh, still processing but not mad."

"You're okay that we kind of sprung this on you?" because she had to be absolutely sure this was okay by him else she wasn't going to sleep tonight.

"I'm cool with it." Alya set out three more plates in the center of the table; the little black kwami wasted no time plopping onto one while the others waited politely. Nino watched as something nettled the back of his mind. "I'm surprised, though. Not that I'm complaining at all but why'd you out yourselves to Alya, too?" And why was his girlfriend acting so calm right now?

"Alya already knew."

"Alya actually... Figured us out," Marinette scratching her head a bit as she took up one of the seats. Tikki floated down to the table and was quickly joined by Pollen. "Alya encouraged us to reveal to each other."

Golden eyes turned to look at his girlfriend with a slow blink.

The brunette flashed a bright smirk before taking her own seat and grabbing her fork. "It was in their best interest," her tone confident.

"Oh," the word slipping from his mouth. " _Oooooooooooh_ ," the word drawn out as he suddenly, finally understood. _That_ was the shadow that’s been creeping on her mind, the secret she always seemed to chew on but would never spit out. She'd _known_. She'd known for _months_ and wouldn't even tell _him_ she'd stumbled on her wildest dream. It must have killed her not to be able to talk about it. Scratch that. He'd seen how much it ate at her. It was no wonder she was so forgiving with Marinette and why she kept pushing him at Adrien. Alya really was something else; he didn't think it possible to love her more yet his insides felt all warm and fuzzy.

Four teens sat at the table and, minus three kwami seated in the center, the only odd thing was Adrien’s steak sitting on the same plate as a slice cheesecake and accompanying raspberries.

“Thanks for trusting me,” the words heartfelt as Nino continued to wrap his brain around this new reality. His fingers brushed against the Bee hair piece as if it might vanish.

“We felt you knowing would help avoid the wild excuses,” Marinette smiling as she offered her kwami an extra raspberry. “It wouldn’t have been fair to you, if the three of us knew.”

“Once Paris gets to see their latest hero, I demand an exclusive interview,” Alya’s tone final even though it was said with a smile on her face.

“Anything for you, babe, but you gotta promise not to run into the danger zone.”

“And miss seeing you in action? No way. Besides, I got all three of you to keep tabs on.”

"And all three of us to distract," Nino shot back.

Marinette waved one hand lazily. "I've been trying to stop her for years and you've seen my success."

"Girl's got a point," Alya snapping a finger at Marinette as if that settled it.

"It just proves you're stubborn," her boyfriend grumbled before taking a large forkful of creamy goodness.

The steak was polished off and Adrien had the good grace to at least drink some water before attacking his slice of cheesecake. "At least there are three of us now. We can protect her."

"I already know it's gonna be me on Alya guarding duty." Nino crossed his arms in an attempt to be stern but he already knew it was a lost cause.

The brunette gently reached over to find his hand. "You know I only follow up to a point. If it gets too dangerous, I hang back."

His fingers found hers as his defense crumbled, tone soft but no less earnest. "It's always dangerous, babe."

"If it's _insanely_ dangerous," Alya smirking as if this wasn't a magical battle front with a roulette of abilities.

He glanced at their friends - their heroes, his teammates - with a sigh. He never could argue with Alya. "Alright but if Ladybug tells you it's _insanely_ dangerous, you listen. Promise?"

"Promise," the brunette kissing the back of his hand before releasing their intertwined grips. "Now then, we need to set some ground rules."

The three other humans and even two of the kwami paused to look at Alya with mirrored blank expressions.

"No identity references in texts, emails, or voicemails. No blatant comments over phone calls or even in conversation outside of our residences," the brunette ticked off her fingers one by one. "Information is traceable and at least one person here has lost her phone before," the proclamation getting a heavy pout from the offender. “And we still know next to nothing about Hawkmoth or Mayura which means anywhere is suspect.”

Adrien pulled a sour face because he had every intention of texting Marinette cat pictures. "What about cat emojis?"

"Acceptable," Alya never missing a beat even as Marinette responded, "No."

"Alya said yes," the blonde grinning at Marinette as if this was an auto-win.

"Alya isn't the one you're likely to spam with cat emojis."

"But they're so cute! Everyone likes a cute emoji."

"Adrien," Marinette whining because this was really not a battle of wills she was prepared for and not one she thought she could win. She sighed and slumped a bit. The occasional cat emoji probably wasn't going to hurt her... "Fine, but no puns."

His sunny disposition was instantly replaced with affront. "What?!"

"You heard me, cat," the ravenette aiming a stern gaze and pointed finger at Adrien. "No puns."

"What about a daily limit?" Adrien putting on his best kitten eyes. It wasn't likely as effective without the mask and bell but he could still pout extra pretty.

Seconds stretched out as Glare versus Kitten Eyes waged on. Five sets of eyes watched the battle of wills, no one daring to so much as breathe loudly for fear they would somehow be involved.

There was the slightest narrowing of blue eyes before Marinette decided that she wouldn't accept a total loss. "Three total daily limit. For puns and emojis combined."

"Aw, you're no fun," he whined, the blond morosely taking a bite of cheesecake for consolation.

"No roll overs," because she was not done establishing the rules.

"What about holiday specials?" A second attempt of kitten eyes was made.

"Only for Christmas."

"Birthdays?"

"Yours, only."

"Deal," Adrien grinning instantly like he'd won, and Marinette scowling as if she knew it. "Anyone else want more cheesecake?" he asked, getting up from the table with all the grace of a model with his and Plagg's plates in hand.

"Hit me up," Nino laughing as he passed his plate. "You can text me puns and cats all you like, bro."

"I love you, too," the words both humorous and heartfelt which earned some sputtering noises from a suddenly red faced Marinette and a giggle from Tikki.

Adrien returned with more cheesecake on three well balanced plates, to which Nino offered a quick thanks. The third plate was hardly on the table before Plagg set to devouring the slice though he did pause partway through to offer his raspberry to Tikki and the mint leaf to Pollen.

“So I guess now that everyone knows, lunch dates shouldn’t be nearly as difficult,” Marinette mused aloud. It was a relief she didn't know she needed. It just goes to show Alya really did know best. Now Marinette could breathe more comfortably in several ways.

“Girl, that is music to my ears. Not that I didn’t enjoy your wild excuses and all but I am so done with being stood up for the good of Paris.” There was no heat in the words but Alya figured honesty had its place at this table now.

“Sorry,” the ravenette ducking her head at that.

Alya just waved her off. “It’s fine. I got it. I’m just very excited for that to be over with. Now I just have to get used to you three ditching me to pay the check,” because the reporter had already thought ahead to life with three superheroes.

A hand reached over to take hers once again, Nino smiling. “Sting can always make a fashionably late entrance.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Adrien promised. “With or without a Miraculous, you’re still a part of the team.”

Alya smiled as she looked around their table, their secrets finally out in the open. Finally, _finally_ , she had added the ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chat's internal dialogue: "He said yes!!" 
> 
> I really wavered on which Miraculous to give Nino. I think he'd rock a Fox and he'd have a flute for a weapon, but the music reference sold me. 
> 
> One chapter left for this story! Let me know your favorite bits in the comments.


	6. Full House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The screen changed and the intro music began to fill the room. Four teens sat in silence as the movie began with only the sound of their rooting for popcorn and the soft noises of the kwami behind them to accompany the film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Alya plays a sweet offence.

Bubbles floated through the air in little bursts to the delight of seventeen kwami. They zipped about with triumphant roars and delighted squeals as each bubble revealed either a little _pop_ or _poof_ of orange smoke as Trixx supplied his own to the fun.

Alya forced herself to close the Ladyblog app and slip the phone into a back pocket. The blog was on _fire_ but she didn't need to hear how excited everyone was about the appearance of the black-and-yellow banded hero Sting when said hero was right here with her, blowing bubbles to play with the kwami. At least, not right away. She could wait until they got home to go through Paris’ adoration for her boyfriend.

"Popcorn's ready!" Marinette’s voice exiting the kitchen before the young woman herself, two large bowls in either arm as she rounded into the living room.

"Alright little dudes," Nino said, smiling at the kwami collective. “Have fun while we watch the movie.” The bubble wand was entrusted to Wayzz and Pollen that the game could continue without him.

“Can you get the lights, Nino?” Adrien called from the corner of the couch.

“Got it!” The switch flicked down, leaving the room in stark relief thanks to the cool light of the television screen. He made his way over to the couch to join Alya, Marinette, and Adrien.

“Sorry, Mari. This spot’s for Nino,” Alya barring their host from taking the other corner of the couch.

Marinette turned wide, blue eyes on her best friend like she’d been betrayed. “But this is where I always sit!”

The brunette gave a little smirk. “When it’s just us two, yeah, but there’s four of us now. Nino needs a corner so I can lean into him.”

Rosy lips pursed with indecision as blue eyes held against hazel for a long moment. A silent, heated conversation passed between their locked gazes. If the boys understood what was going on, they didn’t show any indication. Alya was _so_ getting an earful later. “Fine,” the ravenette sitting down between Alya and Adrien, and if she was a tad closer to the former then it just meant Alya could snuggle closer to her boyfriend.

“Move over, girl,” Alya nudging her best friend in the opposite direction.

“Alya!” Marinette began to snap, but she glanced back at Adrien and he just smiled so prettily she found her mental traction failing.

“I don’t mind,” the boy playing an innocent tune to the issue.

There were two blinks before Marinette resigned to the arrangement, scooting more evenly between her best friends, thighs flush against both of theirs. The point of contact on her right thigh positively _burned_ more than her left, not that Marinette would admit that. She promised herself to kill Alya after the movie.

“Alright, let’s do this!” Nino hitting **play** and setting the remote on the armrest. The screen changed and the intro music began to fill the room. Four teens sat in silence as the movie began with only the sound of their rooting for popcorn and the soft noises of the kwami behind them to accompany the film. Alya and Nino had obviously taken one of the large bowls which meant Adrien and Marinette had to share the other.

It didn’t take long for their hands to touch, Marinette jumping and yanking her hand back as if she’d been burned. Adrien just smiled and continued eating popcorn, green eyes fixed to the screen. Well, if he could act normal, she could, too. A small weight on her head indicated Tikki had joined them, Marinette offering a piece of popcorn up to her kwami. Plagg wandered over sometime after, Adrien digging out a heaping handful for the little cat to munch on. It was easier to breathe, suddenly, when it was four and not just two.

* * *

Without the screen, the room was in various shades of black with only the night sky to provide any light at all. Nino set the empty bowls down on the kitchen counter, the small sound seemingly large in the relative silence. He was extra careful to put on his shoes as quietly as he could. A hand patted his pocket to find the bubble wand missing. Oh well, he could leave it here.

Alya went towards the bookcase where a mass of little creatures snuggled up together on a large pillow. One finger reached out to gently pet Trixx’s head before the brunette moved to join Nino at the door.

“You sure you just want to leave?” he asked softly.

Hazel eyes turned to the dark room to zero in on the couch. Her eyes adjusted to the blackness that she could make out the sleeping form of their best friends. _Operation Couch Cuddling_ was a success. Adrien had his head pillowed on a bent arm propped up on the armrest, the other arm draped about Marinette. The tension that had sat in broad shoulders for months was finally gone. Equally oblivious to the world, Marinette was tucked up against Adrien’s side with jaw slack as she truly rested for the first time in who knows how long.

The corners of her mouth turned up in a soft smile. “I’m sure.”

She waited until they were out of the door before pulling out the keyring, holding the metal pieces that they wouldn’t jangle about. Alya found the spare key and locked them out. Her hand found Nino’s and she led him back towards the elevator.

As far as Alya was concerned, the grace period was over. It was due time one plus one became a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever notice that Nino is the Bubbler but we only ever see him blowing bubbles once? Yeah, I felt a mighty need to bring it back, even for something as simple as entertaining some kwami. I might need to sneak bubbles into my other stories because bubbles are great. I may or may not own a bubble machine.
> 
> Thanks for reading this little story. I'm happy to complete this one in keeping with my 2021 goals and pushing myself to finish the stories I've already started. The only other one I've begun to post is His and Her Circumstance, and I'm revving the engines to get that one back on track. The others I haven't started to post yet include:  
> -A treasure hunt double reveal  
> -Marinette acting as Guardian only  
> -A D&D-esque kwami origins story  
> -A post-Hawkmoth reverse Love-Square  
> -A Gabriel fic, and  
> -A possible exploration into Bunnix  
> Each one poses a unique personal challenge. If any one of those sounds interesting to you, please let me know!


End file.
